


Soul call through the rain

by achuuhina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, Soulmates, Timeskip, haikyuu!! - Freeform, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuuhina/pseuds/achuuhina
Summary: After Hinata made a discovery that he can hear his soulmate's thoughts under the rain, he asked a professional if is it possible to communicate with them, the answer?"As long as you and your soulmate have this special connection that lies between the two of you, there's a chance that the fate would be kind enough to let the both of you communicate."will Hinata be able to grasp that type of special connection with his soulmate?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	Soul call through the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo! This is my first AU! you can tell me the mistakes that I made under the comments because I'm looking forward on improving myself by facing criticisms towards my work. Thank you! c:

**_\--START--_ **

Under the pouring rain, Hinata was on his way home from the train station but when he searched for his umbrella, he realized that he forgot it at the cafe so he had no choice but to run for it on his way home since there's no more cab lingering on the road. While running on his way home, he suddenly paused and heard an unknown soothing voice that echoed behind him, Hinata wasn't sure where it came from but he's sure that it definitely didn't came from his own head.

"God damn it all." he heard a voice cursed.

The redhead scattered his eyes around only to see nothing but endless raindrops by the road. _Who's that?_ He thought to himself. His attention withdrew from it immediately when he felt his phone vibrating repeatedly from his pocket, he thought someone was trying to call him but it was just only an alarm that's screaming 5:30 PM on his screen, so he immediately ran ahead on his way home.

\---

Another rainy day, he almost forgot the laundries he hung outside behind his house earlier, so he exited his room as fast as he could, hurriedly sprinted down the stairs and jumped over the railing to take a shortcut when he's finally a few steps away from the ground, didn't even bother to grab his raincoat to at least avoid getting splashed by the strong rain outside as he went outside to grab his laundry. He's now _really_ soaking wet but he didn't really care about it, he couldn't afford to re-laundry them because he's almost running out of clothes to wear for the next day.

Grabbing the last batch, the laundry finally made it inside his house in one piece and somewhat dry. While he was standing by his porch, he noticed that one of his clean sock was left behind, must've fallen in a rush, so he quickly stepped out and grabbed it, when the ginger is about to head back inside his house, he heard a familiar voice once again. 

"This really sucks."

The shorter man immediately took a turn over his right shoulder to see where the voice came from, but just like the other day on his way home, he saw no one. He glanced at the laundry laying on the table inside his house that he barely saved from the rain, and took a deep breath, _At least they're okay._ he thought to himself while looking at the pile of clothes.

He stood there outside for a good minute until he realized that he's now soaking wet while his hand is still holding onto the sock, so he finally went inside to dry himself.

Days have passed and Hinata couldn't bring himself to forget what he just heard twice, so he started brainstorming, took a visit to the library and asked some folks who's very superstitious and have knowledge regarding some spiritual events... _or something like that._

\-----

Back in Hyogo at exactly 5:28 PM, the blonde cursed at the rain on his way home because he suddenly remembered that he embarrassed himself in the public the other day. _God dammit all,_ he thought. When the he was about to continue walking under the rain, he took a glance behind him when he suddenly heard a high-pitched voice from behind. 

"Who's that?"

A voice asked, but when Atsumu turned around, he saw nothing. He didn't focused much on what just happened and took it as just one of his imaginations and simply brushed it off because he's too agitated to think about it right now, still thinking of how he embarrassed himself and wanted to bury himself alive. So he jogged on his way home, didn't care about the pouring rain as it's soaking down to his underwear.

Days have passed and he finally started to think about what he heard down the street the other day, he thought at first that it was just some hallucination, but when he started to think about it, he just slumped over his work place and suddenly banged his head on his desk because he couldn't bring himself to forget whatever _that_ is.

Atsumu thought that he needed some fresh air, so he headed outside his backyard and sat on the wooden swing and started brainstorming once again. He looked at the sky, and noticed that it's now turning gray already, taking a hint that it's about to rain. He suddenly felt the water droplets landing on the blonde's cheeks but he didn't care anyways because he's now drowned into his own thoughts. _This really sucks._

Drenched from the pouring rain, he heard a familiar high-pitched voice. " _At least they're fine._ "

He immediately stood up, startled, and searched where ever the voice came from but found none once again. When he realized that he stayed outside with the rain for too long, he went back inside before he could catch a cold from what he's doing to himself.

\-----

After the redhead found nothing from the local library, he started questioning a professional that he's close to, his old adviser: Takeda Ittetsu and then tried to recall everything the older one told him earlier.

_Few hours ago.._

"If your soulmate is staying at a similar place on where you are standing while under the rain, there's a possibility for the both of you to connect on each other's thought."

"Is there any way to communicate with them though it?" The redhead asked.

"That type of case is pretty rare, many people attempted to do it but the fate didn't allow them to. You're only allowed to hear their thoughts, you can't communicate with them directly and expecting a reply." the older one replied.

"But.." the teacher paused. "If you and your soulmate has this rare and strong connection with each other, there's a small chance that the fate will allow it."

The smaller boy pondered after what his ex adviser said. "What do you mean by rare and strong connection, sir?"

"That can only be answered by the one who has it, but unfortunately, I've never met someone with such thing, I even tried it myself but it seems like my soulmate and I didn't have it in us." The teacher answered.

On his way home, couldn't stop thinking about what the older one said a while ago and started to think about it more and more about communicating with his soul mate. It may seem impossible but it's worth a try. After days of monitoring the weather non-stop through media and constantly looking at the sky whenever it turns gray until one day, when the long wait is finally over.

The redhead who seemed really stressed right now, decided to take in some fresh air and went outside his room, headed towards at the back of his house and sat down on the bench. He observed his surroundings, his own small and simple house lying on top of the mountain that he bought with his own money after saving up for years, the flowers beside the fence, ladybug that's lingering around his lap that soon flew away, and a raindrop that landed on his left hand.

_What am I even doing here?_ he thought to himself.

He soon finally realized that the rain has finally visited him he didn't even noticed how gray the sky is because he's too distracted about _something else_.

Hinata didn't bother to go inside his house and observed the raindrops crashing on his body. Because of stress that he received for the past few days regarding his work life being a writer, he almost forgot about ' _communicating with your soulmate'_. He luckily did not and thought about what the older said to him a few days ago.

_A rare special connection with your soulmate._

\-----

The blonde who's really frazzled by these deadlines looming right behind him, tried to finish his last work to at least get some rest and finish the others later by editing his work, putting some final touches and done.

When he finally wrote the last word on his laptop, it felt like something or _someone's_ calling for him from the backyard..

He rested his glasses down and went outside to see for it, even though he doesn't exactly know why he's following it as if someone's pulling his body towards his garden and sat down on his wooden bench, didn't dare to move away or even stand up from it. Preoccupied, he felt the rain pouring and didn't even flinch.. until he heard a familiar voice.

" _What am I even doing here?_ "

Atsumu didn't know what to do but it felt like he needed to reply or at least communicate to the voice that frazzled him even though no one is here other than him under the rain.

"Whatever it is, you must get out of it if you're doing something stupid"

The tangerine haired man flinched an inch away from his seat after hearing a voice beside him, he didn't know how to react at first so he just shot a question as soon as possible after recalling the conversation he and his ex-adviser had days ago

"W-wait, I'm not crazy right? You actually replied?!" he asked and you can clearly tell that there's a mixture of excitement from the tone of his voice, the redhead couldn't believe that he's _actually_ communicating with his _soul mate_.

"As much as I thought that this is crazy, yes, it seems like I'm talking to a body-less voice beside me under this damn rain." the blonde replied, crossing his arms and leaned on his back against the wooden bench. "Do you know what caused this?"

"Well, uhm... the thing is... I've been actually waiting for you." The ginger mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Another question was thrown against the redhead.

"I've heard you before from the streets on my way home, I didn't know if it's real or I'm actually crazy, but after that, I couldn't get it out of my head." he answered, after a short pause, the two of them mentioned something at the same time causing them to react in shock, both facing towards the direction where the voice came from, eyes widen. "That one time I was on my way home." Another quiet atmosphere lingered among them for a few seconds.

"Was that you..?" the blonde asked. "From the street... and also... here.. the other day?" he added.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, but seems like we both know the answer already and now that we finally talking with each other, _if you know what I mean_. " the ginger chuckled.

"Well then.. anyways, can you answer my question now?"

"What was that again?" Hinata asked, his face sculpted in a full confusion.

"Do you have any idea on why and how on earth we're both communicating right now?"

"You seriously don't know?" the redhead asked, the blonde just hummed in an answer.

The shorter man fixed his posture before answering. "How should I put this..." he mumbled and let out a noise showing that he's trying to somewhat translate his thoughts into words. "I've talked to someone earlier who seems to know a lot about something like this.." Hinata then explained to the other the information on what's going on _in full detail_ on what caused this, making sure that the blonde is picking up everything he didn't know about.

"You're basically my soulmate." the redhead finished his sentence after driving the blonde through full detail.

" _Must have a special and strong connection to communicate with you huh?_ " he repeated the words that the redhead mentioned earlier, and then the shorter man agreed. The two didn't realized that both of them we're already talking for a long time under the rain until the other man noticed the sky is slowly lighting up.

"We've been talking for a while and I think the rain's gonna clear up soon." Atsumu stated as he fixed his posture and stood up. "Really? Where are you from anyways?" the Shouyou asked.

"Hyogo."

"That's really far Tsumu!" the ginger exclaimed and the blonde just laughed at his soulmate's reaction. 

"Yeah, considering the fact that you're from the other side of the country, Miyaki? Right?" the blonde asked.

"It's Miyagi, Tsumu." the shorter man chuckled, and before they knew it, the rain finally cleared up in Hyogo and Hinata hasn't heard any reply from his soulmate after that. 

\-----

Days has passed after their first encounter of having an actual conversation with their soulmate. After that day, they never got the opportunity to speak again for almost 2 months since Miyagi and Hyogo are sitting at the opposite sides of the country, its hard to find an opportunity for them to speak to each other since the weather isn't that kind to rain both in the East and West at the same time.

The two cursed on themselves on how stupid they are for not asking their full name specifically or even get each other's social media handle so they can at least communicate with each other. They even tried to find each other on twitter, instagram, everywhere, nothing, they can't get each other's social media handle because they only know each other by their first names, they don't even know what their soulmates look like. 

There's too any Atsumu's and Shouyou's in this world each with different last names. The only one that's stopping them despite their hard work on trying to find each other, it was because _the fate didn't let them, it was intentional_.

Whenever the clouds turned gray, the redhead would always rush outside waiting for the clouds to cry, calling his soulmate's name countless of times but only heard nothing but the rain dropping on the ground and rooftops. _Yeah, just because its raining in Miyagi doesn't mean it's also raining in Hyogo you idiot. He lives in the other side of the country._ he thought. 

Back in Hyogo, during Atsumu's free time, he would wait outside his porch, watching the gray clouds, waiting for the raindrops to come by at his place. When it rains, he just sits onto the wooden bench, waiting for the high-pitched voice to finally talk to him, but only receiving nothing but empty sounds of rain. 

Months later, they gave up on finding each other and believed that since they're soulmates, there's a chance that fate will finally open up a path for them to communicate again, but that didn't stop the pair to think about their soulmates and _fantasize_ on what they're going to do once they both finally meet each other personally.

The redhead slumped over his workplace inside his bedroom, recalling Atsumu's name over and over, wondering when will they ever talk to each other again. It's been 3 months for heaven's sake, but he didn't let that impatient side of him overrule it inside his head and remained still. The same goes to the taller man in Hyogo, struggling to keep things in flow when his head is only filled with the name Shouyou. 

\-----

On a bright sunny day, the ginger decided to head out to go grocery shopping since his cupboard is about to be empty. After shopping, he went to the parking lot, yes in the span of 3 months, he's able to purchase his own car, his hard work finally paying off. He filled the trunk of his car with groceries, started the engine and went home. While driving, he noticed that the cloud is turning gray but he didn't mind it that much and focused on the road instead. 

Finally arriving on his home safely, he took out the groceries from the trunk and went ahead inside the kitchen, filling his empty cupboard with some canned foods, cookies and some chips. He also went on ahead to his fridge to put some frozen goods from the grocery and more. After that, he finally went to his bedroom and changed his clothes and excitedly jumped on his bed to take a short nap.

The ginger woke up when he felt the cold breeze dancing around on his face endlessly, he rose up to check on his phone from his bedside table, it's already 5:30 in the afternoon. He chuckled because he remembered their first encounter together _way back_ , it happened around that time as well. Hinata stood up from his bed to close the window, only receiving cold raindrops along with the strong wind crossing his face. 

Holding the window frame and dragging it down to close it, but he paused midway and observed the rain, as if something's calling for him. He opened the window again, plopping his head outside, not too far from the window and letting his head getting drenched under the cold rain. After minutes passed, he dragged himself back inside and closed the window, drying his head with a dry towel, he stopped once again and watched the raindrops fall against the clear window. 

Before he knew it, he's now standing on his porch for a good minute now, watching the rain fall onto the ground. _Hinata felt that familiar feeling again_ , he went towards the steps of the porch that's covered with nothing, letting his whole body get drenched against the cold rain, again. He sat down and leaned against the steps and observed the gray clouds, floating aimlessly. And then he wondered, _How is he doing back there in Hyogo? What does he actually look like? Is he as short as me or as tall as the Eiffel Tower?_ The shorter one chuckled for thinking such thing and then shook his head. 

"To answer your question good sir, I'm tall yes, but not as tall as that damned tower, I look quite charming if I say so myself, girls used to drool over me during my high school days and I'm doing fine in here, thank you very much for your concern." The blonde teased drawn with a smug on his face.

"T-tsumu! Didn't your mother teach you some manners and a privacy of someone's mind?!" The ginger stuttered and felt the embarrassment creeping up behind him, blushing because he got caught for thinking such thing. The blonde just let out an angelic laugh that made Shouyou's heart really warm, _he wished that he brought his phone right to record his laugh and play it every night before he sleep_ \-- oh wait.. **shit**.

The taller man from Hyogo just let out an another ridiculous laugh because he caught his soulmate actually thinking about how angelic his laugh is. "I'll take that as a compliment Sho-chan, You actually find my laugh really angelic huh?" he chuckled, not sure what his soulmate looked like from the other side, but he's certain about one thing that the shorter man is already beet red from the other side, _and he's not wrong about that_. 

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!!!" Shouyou exclaimed while covering his face, even though no one can actually see him right now, he still felt embarrassed because of his embarrassing thoughts that got caught by his soulmate. The blonde just laughed on how adorable his soulmate is, _to the point that he wanted to put Sho-chan into his pocket and keep him there forever_.

"That would be illegal Tsumu! It's called kidnapping!" The ginger exclaimed. The pair went on, teasing each other, telling some dumb stories that happened with their friends and how are things going on now in their lives. Shouyou thought that wanted to communicate more with his soulmate not just under the rain, but also in social media platforms too, _he wanted to know more about him_ , _he wanted to talk to him every day in his life_ , same goes through with Atsumu, and they really wanted to know what they actually look like by sending their pictures to each other, texting each other if they already ate, sending good night and good morning messages to each other. 

"Hey Tsumu, do you have any social media platforms?" He asked. "Of course! I don't live under the rock Sho-chan." The blonde answered. "Great! What's your twitter handle? Instagram username? Facebook? Anything?" the redhead excitedly asked, finally imagining that he can finally get to message his soulmate everyday, call him every now and then, and finally someone to rant to when people in his place are acting dumb again.

The blonde answered his question, giving him his twitter handle but it became inaudible to the shorter man. "I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that Tsumu." Atsumu repeated what he just said but no to avail, the redhead only heard nothing but a muffled voiced of his soulmate because of the loud rain. "Tsumu? I can't quite hear you, are you still there?" 

"Yep, still here _alive_ and _well_? Why?" The blonde man answered in a confused tone. "I don't know.. Your voice was muffled by the loud rain earlier." Hinata mumbled. "What do you mean? Wait, you can still hear me now right?" The redhead chuckled because of what his soulmate asked, he can tell that his soulmate was actually worried just by hearing the sound of his voice. "Don't worry, I can hear you now, loud and clear." 

Hinata suddenly became quiet and started to think on what on earth was that earlier, he started brainstorming, and then remembered something that was told by his old adviser. 

"Hey Tsumu," 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you tell me what's your social media username? Give me anything, heck even your phone number, I'm trying to see something." Shouyou answered, and what do you know, the redhead's theory is right. When the taller man replied with his social media handles, everything was muffled up just like how it happened earlier. "I know that this is random but, can you... also tell me your last name..?" The ginger asked. Atsumu is really confused by the sudden request of his soulmate but he just agreed and told him his full name and asked on what is Shouyou gonna do with those information.

"It's just as I knew it." The redhead stated " _You can't tell your soulmate any of your contact information or your full name, unless the fate allowed_ _it._ " he added, causing the blonde to fell silent as well.

\----- 

Few days later, the pair decided to be patient instead of getting ahead of their fate, just gonna go with their lives, working, hanging out with their friend group, but promised each other that no matter what happens, they won't forget each other. Shouyou woke up by the sound of the never-ending doorbell noises, he realized that he fell asleep on his workplace when he saw his laptop that's still on, showing the redhead from where he was left off with his work last night, he rose up his head and checked his phone.

_19 missed calls from Yamaguchi_

_Crap._ He immediately stood up from his seat when he heard a voice from his friend calling for him downstairs and murdered the doorbell by pressing it rhythmically, causing the Shouyou to sprint his way downstairs to answer the door, and there he saw a tall man standing before the door, with frown and freckles on his face. "What a way to greet your visitor, I've been calling you for an hour straight!" he scolded. 

"Yamaguchi, its like 9 in the morning.." Hinata yawned. "Are you blind? It's already 2:40 in the afternoon!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, showing the shorter man the time, causing him to open his eyes widely with his mouth wide open. "Seriously?!" The tall man nodded, crossing his arms. The ginger invited his friend inside his house, both are drinking tea in the living room that was prepared by the shorter man.

"What brings you here Yamaguchi?" 

"The whole group are planning to have a reunion!" he excitedly answered.

"Oh really?! What's the plan then?" the redhead asked as he sips on his tea.

"Well, we're planning to have a road trip to Hyogo!" Hinata almost choked on his drink after hearing his friend's statement, causing the taller man to stand up from his seat to help him but the ginger signaled him that he's fine and just continue on what he was trying to say regarding the reunion. "Well, Daichi-san said that it would be too boring just to hang around for a day in here so he decided to have a reunion outside the town for a week! In Hyogo! It will be so much fun! So, you're coming right?" he asked, the redhead smiled and hummed ' _yeah_ ' for an answer. 

Hinata didn't realized that the days came by too quickly, found himself sitting inside the van with his old teammates from high school, admiring the view outside the window, on their way to Hyogo with his old partner sleeping beside him. The redhead didn't even noticed that he fell asleep too because the next thing he knew is that his partner is now trying waking him up. "Oi, Hinata? We're here now, jeez you were drooling all over me dumbass." the raven haired said with a hint of disgust in his tone.

They planned to have their reunion in Hyogo for the week with the rest of the group, nothing happened much, they hung around in Hyogo going through the temples, main attractions and more, until the third day..

The group was split up into three, so the Hinata went with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama. They explored a bit around the town admiring unique stalls that's standing up from the side of the road. While walking, the redhead approached a stall excitedly and took a glimpse of it, when he went back to regroup with his friends, the next thing he knew is that,

_He's lost_

Lost in an unfamiliar territory, with no knowledge about where he is right now, and got no cellular data to contact any of his friends. 

\-----

Back at the traditional home at Atsumu's place, he felt his phone vibrated from the table while he was working in front of his laptop, he took a glimpse of his phone and saw his brother's caller id. The blonde rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone. "What?" 

"Why don't you take a break for a while and hang out with us? I can sense that you're giving yourself too much work these days, we're already on the way there to your place by the way so get ready, and don't even bother locking us out, or else I'm gonna kill ya in your sleep." before Atsumu could reply, his own carbon copy dropped the call, leaving the blonde no choice but to obey. Can't hurt just to hang around with his brother along with his friends for once in a while, right?

"So tell me what the heck are we doing in this place?" the blonde twin asked annoyingly, walking around into a small town full of stalls on each end of the road with his twin, his twin's boyfriend Suna, and their ex-captain, Kita. "Loosen up a bit will ya? We're here to have some fun, now remove those wrinkles on your forehead or else you'll end up like gramps." his twin rebutted as they walked around, much to Atsumu's dismay. 

While walking around with the group, wandering his eyes around the town, he accidentally bumped onto a small man, causing the redhead to apologize immediately in a squeal causing his voice to become really unrecognizable from his original one, "I'm sorry!" and then he bowed immediately. Atsumu was about to apologize as well but he felt his twin's arm hung around his neck.

"It's fine! Blame my brother here for not looking into where he's actually going, we're sorry too." The brunette twin apologized, and Atsumu just smiled and was about to say sorry to him but he heard someone calling for the ginger. "Hinata! Over here!" And before he knew it, the person named 'Hinata' vanished from his field of vision.

\-----

A day later after Hinata got lost, the group decided to stay inside the inn for today because of the sudden weather change. The redhead stared at the window, watching the raindrops having a race with each other on the way down to the bottom of the window frame. He decided to be alone with his room when his friends invited him to have a drink in Tanaka's room. Hinata slowly opened the window frame and sat down on the open space of the window, letting the raindrops land across his face once again. _It's been such a long time._

"Hey Tsumu, did you know that I'm actually in Hyogo?" he chuckled and shook his head. It would be ridiculous if his soulmate can actually hear him right about now, maybe he's busy doing something important--

"What the heck are you doing in Hyogo?!" Shouyou got startled by the sudden reply of his soulmate, he was supposed to be surprised because its been _weeks_ since they last talked to each other.

"Woah calm down, I'm just having a road trip with my friends since they wanted to spend our reunion _out of town_." He heard nothing from the other side, so Shouyou waited for him, 30 seconds, 40 seconds, 1 minute.

"I'm going out" his soulmate blurted out.

"All of the sudden?! Where do you think you're going?!" This time, Hinata hasn't heard a reply from him, and convinced that their conversation isn't going anywhere. After not hearing any response from his soulmate for the past 2 minutes, he immediately changed his clothes, dried himself up and rushed outside the inn, he doesn't exactly know where he's heading, he's just went out on a whim, leaving it to the fate on where he's actually going. After an hour of running under the pouring rain, he suddenly stopped, facing a blonde, tall man painted with such an expressive face, both panting, "Sh-sho-chan?" 

Before he knew it, Shouyou felt his body wrapped around the arms of his soulmate, spinning the redhead in circles. "O-oh.. sorry, just got ahead of myself" the blonde gently put down his soulmate and held his hand.

"It's really you right?" the words that came out from Shouyou's mouth was curled up, letting his tears roll down to his cheeks, he's not sure why he's crying, maybe because of joy? _he didn't care less_. The redhead cupped his soulmate's face, not sure why _he's also crying_ , but he wiped away the tears from the taller man's face. "It's really me, I'm here Shouyou." 

Atsumu pulled the smaller man into a tight hug under the rain, crying because he's been waiting for this moment for so long, The redhead pulled away from the hug and smacked the taller man's chest. "You're such an idiot! Why didn't you say something yesterday when we bumped into each other!"

"I didn't even know that was you! How can I tell that you were that person yesterday after releasing such squeal making your voice unrecognizable for me?" The blonde retorted. "Sh-shut up.." Atsumu just chuckled because of his soulmate's reaction.

"But all I know is that.." he paused and held on Shouyou's both hands and put it onto his chest, smiling. "You look so beautiful, I can't wait to spend time with you more, go on dates, and grow old together ." _Ah, there it is_ , the shorter man felt his cheeks and ears turning red and then looked away, staring at nothing. "s-since when did you became so sweet?" the redhead stuttered, making the taller man laugh, ignoring Shouyou's question and then kissed his forehead, and then the tip of his nose. 

"I love you, Sho-chan." 

Shouyou was about to reply but he suddenly felt Atsumu's index finger on top of his lips. "No need to say 'I love you' back to me, I need to court you first, I want you to know how does it feel to be courted by a person named _Miya Atsumu_." and the blonde ended his sentence with a wink.

- _ **END-**_

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do for my first AU? Remember, you can tell me anything if you spot some incorrect use of vocabularies, typo errors and more! Just like how I said from earlier, I'm willing to face any criticisms towards my work! Thank you for reading Soul call through the rain! Have a nice day!!!


End file.
